Criminal lifestyle
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Antes había sido un niño inocente, ahora era un hombre soberbio y arrogante. La vida se había encargado de enseñarle de la peor manera que el estar vivo no es fácil, y que tomar decisiones apresuradas y sin pensar, te pueden llevar a convertirte en la peor versión de ti mismo, en uno de los criminales más buscados.


**He venido a terminar de honrar a mi vaca XDDDD**

 **Movimiento por un mundo con más Crime Sorcière del foro: Cannon Island.**

 **Espero lo disfruten n_n**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Personaje: Eri** **k** **/Cobra**

 **Género: Crime**

Erik era uno de los criminales más buscados por el Consejo Mágico. Un hombre que había demostrado ser un peligro para los ciudadanos del reino de Fiore.

Él joven empezó desde muy pequeño a cometer los más espantosos crímenes que el mundo pudiese ver.; después de la rebelión de los esclavos en la Torre del Cielo, él había sido uno de los pocos a los que aquellas personas habían podido capturar para cumplir los objetivos de su horrenda organización.

Él había sido tan sólo un niño inocente, sin culpas ni malas intensiones, sin embargo, con el tiempo se fue transformando en una persona cruel, sin ningún respeto hacia la vida humana.

En Oración Seis, ese grupo de ex-esclavos dirigido por Bain, quien les había prometido volverlos los magos más poderosos a cambio de estar bajo su mando en un gremio oscuro, fue donde Erik cambió. _Fue junto a Bain que ganó confianza en sí mismo_.

Él sabía que era fuerte, pero se volvió una persona cruel y despiadada, sin respeto por la vida de los demás. Él sólo buscaba cumplir con sus objetivos y no le importaba nada más.

Antes había sido un niño inocente, ahora era un hombre soberbio y arrogante. La vida se había encargado de enseñarle de la peor manera que el estar vivo no es fácil, y que tomar decisiones apresuradas y sin pensar, te pueden llevar a convertirte en la peor versión de ti mismo, _en uno de los criminales más buscados._

El Consejo Mágico lo quería tras las rejas junto con el resto del gremio Oración Seis, ¿de qué se le acusaba? De muchas cosas. Asesinatos, destrucción de propiedades, maltrato a otros ciudadanos, entre otros.

¿Le importaban los cargos? ¡Claro que no! Él sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, pero aquello lo hacía sentir vivo, lo llenaba de euforia y adrenalina por el simple hecho de ser algo prohibido.

Cobra era su apodo como criminal, su verdadero nombre había quedado en el olvido. Sólo algunos de sus compañeros de gremio lo llamaban Erik por costumbre o porque ya habían entrado en confianza con él, o en ocasiones lo hacían por el simple hecho de verle enojado.

La primera vez que estuvo en prisión encerrado junto a sus compañeros, únicamente pensaba en el trabajo limpio que había hecho, se sentía orgulloso de él por lograr su cometido sin problemas, logrando con total éxito salirse con la suya.

—Erik, mejor conocido como Cobra. Se le acusa de destrucción de varias instituciones, ataque a distintos hogares dentro de la región de Fiore, maltrato de inocentes, abuso del poder mágico con fines delictivos, por ser cómplice del gremio oscuro llamado Oración Seis, y… finalmente, por el asesinato de su compañero y maestro de gremio, Brain —leyó el juez los cargos—. ¿Cómo se declara?

—Culpable de todos los cargos —afirmó con cinismo y con un deje de orgullo en su voz—. Ese asesinato fue toda una obra maestra, y aunque me gustaría ser el único autor intelectual de la destrucción de las casas y las instituciones —mencionó con burla, ya que sabía que eso molestaría aún más al juez—. Debo admitir que Ángel hizo un buen trabajo…

El Consejo Mágico lo había declarado culpable, y lo encerró en una celda de máxima seguridad, aislado del todo. Y no le extrañaba, después de los atroces crímenes que había cometido no le costaba pensar que lo creyeran loco, pero ¿a él qué le importaba eso? No se arrepentía de nada. Lo había disfrutado y mucho. Lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez si fuera necesario.

Él no creía en la amistad, mucho menos en el amor; él nunca había conocido el significado de aquellas palabras que varios gremios profesaban. Erik era huérfano de nacimiento, por lo que nunca tuvo el amor de su familia, ni nadie que se preocupara realmente por él. Además, junto a Bain aprendió que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer las cosas por sí mismo, sin necesitar de otros.

El luchar contra los "gremios de luz" como solían llamarlos algunas personas, le divertía. Incluso, le complacía derrotarlos uno a uno causándoles la mayor cantidad de dolor, y si estaba entre sus posibilidades, matarlos lentamente.

¿Cuándo terminaría realmente su vida de criminal? Ni él mismo lo sabía, realmente disfrutaba el hacer sufrir a los demás y crear caos por doquier. Si algún día se arrepentiría y buscaría un camino diferente y parecido a la redención, no estaba seguro. Por ahora, su vida de delincuente lo llenaba y lo hacía sentirse vivo. Además, era el único modo de vida que conocía y por el único que se interesaba.

Los gritos de dolor, ver heridas y sangre durante sus batallas, destruir grandes edificaciones e incluso tener la posibilidad de observar un cuerpo inerte debido a sus acciones lo llenaba de emoción. Su alegría se encontraba en el sufrimiento ajeno, en las lágrimas de dolor y desesperanza, y sobretodo en el deseo de venganza.

Para Cobra ser criminal era el mejor estilo de vida jamás conocido, el gusto por lo prohibido se convertía en algo más llamativo cuando podía desarrollar sus planes a gusto y no por órdenes de alguien más. ¿Podía llegar a cambiar la vida de delincuente que llevaba? Estaba seguro de poder lograrlo, pero no quería hacerlo. Aunque al final terminara por irse al infierno, la vida sólo se vive una vez y él estaba gozando la suya al máximo. Vivía como quería, y así mismo moriría cuando llegara su momento.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Con este fic por fin terminé de honrar a mi pobre y deshonrada vaquita XDDDD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado n_n.**

 **No olviden comentar n_n**

 **Nos leemos pronto n_n**

 **Iseki**


End file.
